Measuring and regulating fluid flows, such as air or water flow, is common, but typically expensive, particularly for low fluid flows. In many cases, costs for measuring low fluid flows may be prohibitive and not commercially viable. Further, current flow measurement devices provide limited turndown ratio, typically less than 10:1, and therefore do not support accurate measuring functionality for fluid flows. These low turn down devices create millions of unnecessary part numbers which creates a dysfunctional cumbersome business model. For instance, typical heating, ventilation, air conditioning (“HVAC”) systems do not perform with accuracy due to the high costs of measuring air flow and limited turndown. The only option is to turn them on or off. This causes the HVAC systems to consume needless amounts of energy and also hinders their purpose of providing comfort to people in a building. Current technology uses large Total Pressure which significantly drains energy. The new technology works on low Total pressure saving additional energy.
There is a need for a practical way to measure fluid volumes and regulate the resulting fluid flow. Further, there is a need to do so in an economically viable manner. This disclosure is intended to address the above-noted concerns and to provide related advantages.